Card Master Shirou
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Unlike the last version, I tried to make Shirou less OOC but still OOC nevertheless... Master of Clow Card Shirou in Fate/Kaleid Prisma Universe... More laid back and less Heroic but definitely more powerful/role Shirou
1. CM Shirou

**Card Master Shirou**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Timeline****: Fate/Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILLYA storyline**

* * *

Before we went into this story, let's us discussed about a certain magus lineage, a story of the Reed's family. Reed family was once known as the most powerful bloodline of all. They were also known as a maker, due to the fact that they created over a million powerful mystic codes and conceptual weapons. You may ask. _'If that was the truth, why didn't they got Sealing Designation due to their talents?'_ Well the answer was rather simple actually. For generation, they successfully produced the number of Magicians who processed 1st Magic which capable of creating something out of nothing and returning something into nothing since the Age of Gods due to unknown reason in the past. It was probably also the reason they could produce many powerful mystic codes and conceptual weapons. Surprisingly similar to Einzbern, they did not have any branch family whatsoever but the fact that they was still famous as one of the most powerful bloodline and magicians were still known to all.

Moreover, Reed Family also has the close relationship with Ichihara, the family from Japan who processed 4th Magic which capable of granting any kind of wish as long as the Primary Rule of Thaumaturgy, Equivalent Exchange has been fulfill. Despite being such powerful families, Reed and Ichihara have quite laid back attitude. They preferred to spend their time for mundane things like normal people more than continued their life as a magus, something most Magi would describe as heretic. Thus, both families have quite bad relationship with overall Magi but mostly decided to stay away from them. After all except for the Barthomeloi themselves even without magic, Reed and Ichihara still processed pretty much threat to all of them. Of course if the magics were use, that was a different story. These were continue until Clow Reed and Yuuko Ichihara became the successor of their respective families.

Clow Reed was one of the most talented Magician Reed family ever produced. His power alone without Magic was enough to crush the whole Mage's Association something Barthomeloi did not believe at first and had to ply the price for such ignorant. Clow Reed alone and without Magic defeated many members of all Barthomeloi that came for him. Something no one would ever believe if they never saw for themselves. Therefore from that day onward, Clow himself became the only existence recognized as worthy of respect by the blue-blooded Barthomeloi something that the whole clock tower wanted for generation but unfortunately never got it. After that day, No one ever dare touched or disrespected the Reed again and the fact that Reed protected Ichihara, the Ichihara also got benefits from it. Still the fact that Clow was too powerful causing the fear to some of the clan especially Fei Wong Reed. This of course brought the conflicted within the family which would brought the great destruction to both Reed and Ichihara.

The reed family separated into two sides. One leaded by Clow Reed the successor with the support from Ichihara and the other side was leaded by Fei Wong Reed himself and over half of the Reed family as supporter. The battle was continue for over half a year and finally it reached the conclusion. Both family met their demised including both side leaders, Clow and Fei Wong. The survivors left was only barely and both families history have come to its end and forgotten as time passed by. On the other hand, the few survivors decided to leave everything behind and started their new life secretly and moved to Japan, the originate of Ichihara family where Yuuko the head gave birth to Clow son, though she left the world just after the childbirth. The members left changed their name to Hiragisawa and spent the rest of their life secretly outside the Magi's World.

Over a hundred years have passed after the incidence. Hiragisawa family was still kept their existence unknown to the Magi's World. Unless they used magic/magecraft right in front of their face, they would ever known that they were Magi/Magicians. They were that good. Now it was the time for the latest successor, Hiragisawa Shirou took the successor position. Though he was only seven, but he already showed enough skills that far surpassed his parent which was enough. As a successor, Shirou would inherited the Magic Crest of Reed family and the most powerful Mystic Code the Reed ever created, Clow Card or now should probably call Shirou Card once Shirou master them all. Inside the crest resided part of 1st and 4th Magics, while could not be use at the same level as his descendent, it was enough for Shirou to crush his enemies. Though, he still preferred doing housework than challenge someone for fight like a certain pink hair Dragon Slayers.

Unfortunately for Shirou, his parent life was cut short. They were both died in the accidence. Still, it was not surprising Shirou that much since both his parent and Shirou himself already knew it was going to happen. it was inevitable. Their dead have already been foretold via their dream. Nothing was going to change something that fate to happen. Even Shirou went to help them and they survived, the dead would still followed them one way or another. Knowing such fate, they already accepted the outcome thus Shirou was now alone in the orphanage still keeping his identity as Magician a secret. That was of course until a certain man came for his rescue or whatever they called. Therefore, Hiragisawa Shirou became Emiya Shirou as he living with Homunculi. On the other hand his adoptive father and wife tried to stop the Grail War from ever happen thus preventing many unfortunate event from ever happening while giving him his beloved sister as a result.

Their life were just so normal as human could have until a certain sentient wands went straight into his head thus began the new story...

* * *

**END**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
